bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ōetsu Nimaiya
Page not updated I have been noticing that this article has not been updated as of late. The information has not been updated since Chapter 523. I tried to edit it myself, but it is not allowing me to do so. I request someone of higher authority update the article. Marioman53 (talk) 08:26, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Inventions Would it be worth adding an Inventions section to the article? It could contain all the information regarding the Zanpakuto, such as the Asauchi, the female Zanpakuto Spirits in his domain and the fact he knows about every Zanpakuto. -- Advertman (talk) 18:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :The Powers & Abilities section has been updated as well as the creation of the Invention section in light of your proposal. Thinks for the overlooked idea.-- Whites I went back through the chapter that just came out, and also looked at the chapters that featured White in them. White seems to be the only experiment that Aizen went through with involving the piling up of dead shinigami souls into a hollow. Oetsu also only seemed to be talking about this single occurrence when comparing its creation that of the Asauchi's. So can we stop using the term Whites until we have proof of other beings such as White? Wolfbane6758 (talk) 21:43, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Wolfbane6758 :Content has been properly reworded.-- Nimaiya without shades? Shouldn't a picture of Nimaiya without his sunglasses? I think that is something important that should be added to description --Tyler Perry (talk) 20:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry :It is currently on this page. ::His page is a little barren of images as is, so I slipped it into his appearance section. It seems to fit in well enough. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 23:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Soul Nimaiya's zanpakuto I think it would be worth mentioning that Nimaiya's zanpakuto soul is female, either under the header "Zanpakuto" or under "Trivia". (Bleach Chapter 601, "Verge under Vermillion", page 16) ManjuManju (talk) 15:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Given that Mangapanda managed to have Gerard refer to Senjumaru as male last chapter, I'm not putting any stock in their gender identifications. Best to wait for Cnet on this one.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Nimaya calls his Zanpakuto "Sayabuse" on Mangastream (page 19 of the chapter). Are they reliable enough to perhaps include this information in his article? SarisKhan -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::We're gonna be waiting for Cnet on that one as well, as they also referred to PePe as "Yajiuma" back when he wasn't named.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:55, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: Guys, at least add some info about his Zanpakuto being extremely sharp, impossible to chip and so slick that blood flows off it immediately. Also mention the fact that due to its sharpness no normal sheath can hold it and that's why Nimaiya has to use that jelly tank in place of one. Xfing (talk) 00:18, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::We're waiting for Cnet's accuracy on this matter. Please be patient.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:56, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Ok, you've got it now. That info can finally be added in one form or another. It's a too important tidbit to not have anything about it in the article at all. Xfing (talk) 12:31, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. On a different note, we probably should write something about his Hohō proficiency. I mean, he struck Gerard so fast the latter did not notice, abruptly approached Lille whilst the latter was busy firing at will, then anticipated both Pernida and Askin so swiftly the two barely had the chance to move. 'SarisKhan' -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Eh, I'm not so sure on that one. It's definitely true that he's fast, but given that he have no indication of how fast the Sternritter he took down were, I'm not certain that we can define his proficiency just yet.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd personally go with Shunpo Expert for the time being, since apparently Askin was able to follow his movements, if not react in time. SarisKhan -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:47, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright, I suppose that's a reasonable classification given what we've got right now.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:33, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Are we sure that's a zanpakuto and not just a specially crafted sword? The way Nimaiya talked about it, it seemed more like the latter. Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Talking about "her" and her "feelings" implies a Zanpakutō, though. Anyway, someone could include the information about the blade's appearance and properties (flexible forte, extremely sharp edge) in the Zanpakutō section. 'SarisKhan' -- [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:29, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Sayabuse: Zanpakuto or Equipment Wouldn't Sayabuse be Nimaiya's Zanpakutō? Should we change that from under equipment to his actual Zanpakutō section? Since I don't see him carry another sword on his waist belt or anywhere else on his body. And it would be unusual for a Shinigami to carry more than one Zanpakutō. Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:26, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :We put it under Equipment because of how he describes it: rather than talking about it like it's an important part of his soul, Nimaiya describes it as a piece of merchandise, of a sort - he talks about how forging such blades would put other swordsmiths out of business, mentions how he couldn't "send it down" to the Shinigami in the Seireitei, etc. etc. Basically, he talks about it in such a way that it seems more like an incredibly sharp sword that he forged rather than his own Zanpakutō; if it was his, he'd talk about it in a much more personal manner, given how much his little rant in 519 showed he cared about Zanpakutō and their spirits. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC) We know he creates swords, the Asauchi and they are given to Shinigami, the only one who never got one was Ichigo, he stated this himself!! So essentially he is the Swordsmith of the Seireitei as he creates all their weapons!! Unlike other Shinigami who state their Zanpakutō abilities, he stated the attributes of the sword he was using, simply that it is just too sharp!! The Elites all thought it had the ability to mimic the make up of its storage but that was a fatal flaw for them!! Nobody would be able to bring this sword into battle, sure in a defensive battle set up like they have it, but travelling to war, where would you store it before or after battle?? It's completely impractical but useful in this defensive situation!! He also never called it his Zanpakutō like every other Shinigami does, to him its a tool and you can tell that!! I mean it could be that he's just ashamed of it like Hisagi but even he called it his Zanpakuto so for now, it's where the series has stated it, a sword that he couldn't send like the others!! Ah, so we can assume he didn't bring his Zanpakuto with him, but just Sayabuse. Thanks. Yatanogarasu (talk) 18:53, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :13 BLADEs states that Sayafushi is his Zanpakutō. 12:02, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Great to have confirmation of that, good find man! Can you post the page, or link to it? --SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:47, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Here. Though I find this fanbook somewhat confusing. It also says that Renji's bankai is Hihio Zabimaru and Benihime has two release commands... but I'm getting off topic. 23:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Well then we come to the inherent issue. If the rest of the content isn't right then how can this point be. I mean it can say that Dr. Suess's Cat is a shinigami and its hat is the zanpakuto and that wouldnt make much sense either but we cant overlook it and say sure lets add the info. The issue with this fanbook is that its all over the place with content. In one way we have good content, next to virtually non-canon content written by someone else and then we have dated content alongside content that makes no sense. More and more i wonder how authentic this book is. If i recall cause i have most of them the previous character books were never this problematic and were consistent to whats happening in the story.-- :::Well... I've just checked Masked and guess what I found? Exactly the same information. Things are getting more and more confusing. 00:08, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :what information is in mask thats the same.-- ::About two release commands and Renji's bankai. (There's no info about Nimaiya, obviously). Thus it seems the fanbook doesn't actually contradict the info we had earlier. Probably they didn't put Renji's new bankai name into the infobox in order not to spoil and/or to point out that his bankai had changed. (They retell some parts of the story including that one where Renji obtained his "true bankai"). 02:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sayabuse was renamed in Volume 66 The kanji remained the same; however, Sayabuse became Sayafushi. Before and after. Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Oh Kubo, you and your revisions. I've changed all the instances of Sayabuse I know of to Sayafushi, but a few may have slipped through the cracks. Thanks for bringing it up.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:12, January 7, 2015 (UTC)